Question: Simplify the expression. $ (2t^{7}-6t^{2}) + (6t^{6}-t^{5} ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $2t^{7}-6t^{2} + 6t^{6}-t^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ {2 t^7} - \color{#9D38BD}{6 t^2} + \color{#DF0030}{6 t^6} - { t^5} $ Combine like terms. $ { 2 t^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ 6 t^6} + { -1 t^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -6 t^2} $ Add the coefficients. $2t^{7}+6t^{6}-t^{5}-6t^{2}$